Travel tends to force efficient use of space for personal belongings, which may hinder access to personal comfort items such as reading materials, personal electronic devices (PEDs), and food/beverage items. Modern luggage pieces offer improved amenities over traditional “trunk” types of suitcases, such as a variety of outer pockets, rollers, retractable handles, and typically employ rigid feet or pads to provide upright stability while at rest. Nonetheless, crowded travel facilities such as airports may afford little excess space, confining travelers to individual row seats, many without end tables. Even with a plethora of organized zippered pockets and compartments, accessible comfort items may prove challenging to invoke or use in an area of a single seat width in a crowded travel facility.